La razón
by calemoon
Summary: Albert dejó el departamento por una muy buena razón ... para protegerla a ella ... aunque a él mismo se le destrozara el corazón. Songfic basado en la canción de Hoobastank.


**Nota: Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen ... ni tampoco la cancion (la canta Hoobastank y me faaaaaaaascina!!!)**

**THE REASON**

**(LA RAZÓN)**

**Song fic por Scarleth**

Después de ver por última vez el departamento en el que había compartido tantas cosas con Candy, se marchaba y no volvería la vista atrás. Albert necesitaba desahogar lo que sentía. Hubiese dado media vida por no tener que hacerlo, por estar con ella, por tenerla siempre cerca. Tomó el cuello de su chaqueta y lo alzó para protegerse del frío.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

(No soy una persona perfecta,

hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho

pero aún sigo aprendiendo

Nunca quise hacerte eso

Y lo único que tengo que decir antes de partir

Es que sólo quiero que sepas

Que he encontrado una razón para mi

Para cambiar lo que normalmente fuí

Una razón para empezar de nuevo

Y esa razón eres tú)

Sabía que la lastimaría con su ausencia, que le dejaría un gran vacío por llenar. Su preocupación sería infinita y su soledad insoportable. Se despreciaba por eso pero no había tenido alternativa. Mataría al que le hiciera daño … y creía que en ese momento nadie la dañaba más que él.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

(Lamento haberte lastimado

Es algo con lo que tendré que vivir día a día

Y toda la pena que te hice sufrir

Desearía podértela quitar

Y ser el que recoja todas tus lágrimas

Es por eso que necesito que escuches

Que he encontrado una razón para mi

Para cambiar lo que normalmente fuí

Una razón para empezar de nuevo

Y esa razón eres tú)

En cada parte de esa casa, en cada rincón de su hogar, estaría un poco de él, un recuerdo que no se borraría fácilmente, un recuerdo que a ella le dolería intensamente, un dolor que él quisiera no tener que infringirle, un dolor que sufriría con gusto 1000 veces si con eso pudiera evitárselo.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

-Candy, llegará el momento en que nos volvamos a encontrar, y entonces, ya no habrá más separaciones, ya no habrá dolor ni desesperanza, sólo seremos tú y yo.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

(He encontrado una razón para mostrarte

Un lado de mí que no conocías

La razón por la que hago todo

Y la razón … eres tú)

**FIN**

**************

Hola!!! Despues de una larga, larga ausencia aqui les dejo este song fic que escribi hace muuuuucho tiempo.

Es la primera parte de una idea que cruzo mi cabecita loca pensando en la separacion de estos dos muchachos. Falta la que le corresponde a Candy ... luego lo subo tambien.

Sorry a las lectoras de Dos semanas de negocios ... ya le confese a mi amiga Caridad que solo he escrito dos paginas del sig. capitulo pero no mas no puedo poner en claro ni una idea ... paciencia por favor. Ayer ... digo ... hoy me dormi como a las 2 am esperando a ver si me inspiraba pero creo que no funciono mucho ... claro que ya escribi un poquito mas pero aun es insuficiente buaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Bueno ... ya mejor me llevo mi mensaje depresivo para otro lado y me pongo a trabajar verdad??

Besos preciosas!!!

Scarleth Andrey =)


End file.
